Doubts and Frustrations
by K-Shandra
Summary: Random thoughts of both Olivia and Peter, has now become a ficlet collection
1. Doubts and Frustrations

Title: Doubts and Frustration

Timeline: Season 2

Characters: Peter and Olivia

Summary: Random Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: Written as a reply to a Inner Secret Fic Challenge on Fringe Forum.

Beta: I should look into finding one sometime.

Frustration

The flight from Baghdad saw Peter and Olivia maintain an awkward silence,

Peter checked her over at regular intervals, She appeared distanced, He wondered if Rachel had got it wrong, "I know she liked you Peter" the words had haunted him since, driving him to this intense level of frustration. He was frustrated with Walter, who argued with him on every apartment he had suggested; he wanted his own room, with his own privacy. He was frustrated with Olivia, he wanted in on her life, wanted to know what she was feeling, experiencing. He could only make so many guesstimates whilst observing her behaviour, and interactions. He had tried to show her that he could, would take care of her, if she would let it. However since the start of this trip he was now unsure that she would ever allow it, she had seen what his past had entailed, Things he had not wanted her to see or know about. It was the first time in his life he wanted to stay somewhere, somewhere where he could make a difference, where he could create a space of his own, hopefully with her, a sigh escaped him as he tried for some sleep, they would have to hit the ground running once the plane landed.

Doubts

Peter had withdrawn again, Olivia looked him over. She wondered if he had wanted to return with her, her heart had dropped when he mentioned his intention of returning to Iraq, her greatest concern had been loosing him in Iraq, alternatively having to force him to return, she wanted his return to be willingly, not because he was forced to. She had fought hard to maintain her independence of him, especially when at times it would have been easier to lean on him. This last year he had remained a constant, they had developed their own language, where a shared look was all it took, and with it had awoken an awareness of him. She needed him in a way she had never needed John, this last year had hardened her, she hid her feelings behind her work, it felt safe, but since it had driven her to this point, where she wanted to really know Peter. She questioned the rationality of getting involved with someone she worked with again. Is she once again mistaking a partnership for something more? The compassion he has shown her had grown since her return and subsequent injuries, however after this trip she could not help but question his character, could someone change as much as that guy claimed Peter had?


	2. My Best Dream Times Ten

Title: My Best Dream Times Ten

Timeline: Season 2

Characters: Peter

Summary: Peter Random Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own them in my dreams, no seriously I do, I get to analize them, take them apart, it's great fun.

However in real life someone else has the rights and gets all the money, not that I mind. As long as they don't sue me for playing.

Notes: wrote it a while back after the episode, the dreams one, and decided to add it.

Beta: I should look into finding one sometime.

My Best Dream Times Ten

What to do when your father has no shame…

I'm still surprised that I managed to keep a straight face with Olivia next to me. If only she knew that she is the main feature in that dream, the way I would glide my hands over her body, the way I would undress her, to once again feel her bare flesh under my hands, to draw in her scent.

Having her wrap her body around mine, rocking together into a mindless oblivion, where Walter, Astrid, the pattern and all things work related cease to exist,

I want to hear her call me baby, like she called that John bloke. What a lucky bastard he was, to have a woman like her at his side, one that would risk everything do anything, if it had the slightest chance of bringing him back.

Oh God I want to hear her groan like she did under hypnoses, only selfishly I want to be the cause of that pleasure, I still close my eyes and hear to hear them, just the memory, even though they weren't meant for me, Is enough to stir unrest in my loins.

If that were multiplied by ten, I would die for sure of pure pleasure overdose, if that were possible.

How I hoped we could get to know each other this last trip round, I had never thought that we would be given a chance to spend time together without having to concern myself with Walter. I wanted so badly for her to open up to me, to trust me, and allow me in.

Even if Rachel had been right about her liking me, I needed more than that knowledge now, I want for her to turn to me, and not just see Peter the guy that helps out where he can, I want her to see Peter the man, The man that so badly wants the rights to touch her when he wanted, to wrap his arms round her, to hold her. But mostly, to have the right to make love to her, then be able to fall asleep and wake up next to her, and do it all over again.

"Peter"

And then reality kicks in, Walter. Who has made himself very comfortable downstairs, and promises to behave himself should I bring any lady friends along, yea I can just hear him

"Her hair is not as nice as Agent Dunham's" or "She's not as attractive as Agent Dunham"

Or wait "Does Agent Dunham know you are seeing this lady"

Yes Walter you gotta love him, He seems convinced that Myself and Olivia are destined to be together, Not that I see anything wrong with this, I just wish he would at times be less obvious about these type of things.

"Yes Walter"

"Agent Dunham is here and wants a word"

AH, and then the nicer side of reality kicks in, when I actually get to see her, I would fight the world twenty times over to ensure we remain working together, It is the only link we share at this moment. I hope this next case would once again give us the opportunity of ditching Walter for a day or so, maybe just maybe, she'll open up again and we could have another "cute" moment

"I'll be right down" I call back a smile crossing my face


End file.
